


Fuck space.

by Eskimo_Duke



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984)
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Eventual Smut, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskimo_Duke/pseuds/Eskimo_Duke
Summary: Sorry this is really bad and I don't want to write a summary right now maybe later also this is my first work ever please be gentleAnd I'm aware that the capital letters don't exist.  Im lazy,  ok?  Also,  unoriginal at plotting WHO?





	1. Fuck Space.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is really bad and I don't want to write a summary right now maybe later also this is my first work ever please be gentle  
> And I'm aware that the capital letters don't exist. Im lazy, ok? Also, unoriginal at plotting WHO?

The day started out as normal, Lance ate, trained a little, and went back to his room. Everything was going fine. Until... A notification popped up. It's been 3 months since his last heat. Fuck. Sometimes, he really fucking hates biology. Why should betas and alphas have it easier? Well, alphas DO have rut, but that's... Different. At this point, he wants nothing more than to curl up in a ball and die.  
None of his teammates know... They all probably assume as default that he's a beta. even HUNK doesn't know... Probably because at the garisson, he was great at hiding it, And everything was fine.. He went off suppressants a month before they went into space, because of a stupid bet with a sibling. Fortunately, it was during spring break, so it was fine. Hunk did however tell him that he smelled really weird when he was back. But.. He forgot to start taking them again. And he didn't bring them to space, either. Shit. He'll... Deal with this later. The notification shows itself around 2 days before his heat SHOULD start... Thank Voltron he tracks it. so.. he doesnt have to worry.. right?  
The hardest part will be explaining to allura WHY he needed a week off of training, but... shouldnt be that bad. will his teammates think differently if him? will they.. see him as weak? lance was so caught up in thinking (and sobbing) that he didnt notice keith standing at the door. "uh.. are you ok?" keith asked. lance's head popped up with a jolt, teary eyes widening. "w-what are you doing here?" theres a long silence. "well. i heard sobbing from outside while i was walking by, and it REEKS of anxiety coming from your room, so.. i thought id check up on you" keith cleared up, not wanting to stress out his teammate. "...Why do YOU care?" lance wiped a tear, slight anger, anxiety, and confusion clear in his voice. "because i want you to be ok?" keith was getting frustrated, but tried his best not to show it. lance's anger died down, now barely present. "just.. leave me alone."  
"why are you so grumpy? im just trying to help. i want to know wtf is happening, because the smell literally transferred to the whole damn castle and everyone is probably worried. i was just walking by and it sounded way worse then the smell indicated 5 minutes ago while i was training." keith crossed his arms. "fine. im leaving. whatever's happening, you cant hide from us forever." keith said, and as he was about to leave lance quietly said "...im an omega" looking away in shame. keith heard this. "..thats it? thats what got you like this? REALLY?" keith lost his temper, and lance was frightened. he started SHAKING. keith realised what he's just done. "fuck fuck fuck im so sorry" he frantically said. he doesnt know what to do. "im.. sure you dont want me here. ill.. take my leave. do you want me to call hunk?" lance shook his head no. keith sighed. "im not gonna tell the rest of the team. but youll have to, eventually." he left, closing the door behind him. lance was left alone, sobbing in his room.

* * *

  
evening dawned upon the castle. "hey, have you seen lance?" pidge asked at the dinner table. "i havent seen him since breakfast." hunk shrugged. allura coran and shiro agreed. "keith?" pidge gave him a questioning look. keith was lost in thought, but answered with a "yeah?" that came out of his mouth rather aggressively. "have you seen lance?" he considered telling them where he was but ended up saying "no. i havent." pidge gave him a look of 'are you sure about that' to which he crossed his arms and looked away. "ill go check if hes in his room. i dont want him missing dinner." hunk said, getting up. "..ill go with you." keith said, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks. the whole table stayed silent in confusion. keith got up. "it reeks of anxiousness and i want to make sure hes ok." he assured everyone. pidge (being the gremlin that she is) shot him a smug look. keith got up, following hunk. theres an awkward silence. they got to the halls. lance's sobs can still be heard, and the smell is unbearable. even as a beta, even hunk can smell it. as soon as he heard, he ran straight to lance's room, stopping at the door. he knocked. "...Who is it?" lance answered. hunk opened the door. "you didnt show up for dinner." he said, keith appearing behind him with a guilty look on his face. "i..im so sorry." lance said, with a quiet sob. "sh... no.. its fine.. whats going on?" lance didnt answer. he swallowed and took a deep breath. "k..keith... tell him.."hunk had a shocked face expression. "keith?! y..you knew?" keith stayed quiet, guilty. "whats going on with lance?" he asked worried. "hes.. hes an omega... and im guessing his heat is due soon, according to his behaviour today." hunk gave a look of realisation. lance looked away, ashamed he hasnt told hunk. HUNK. his BEST FRIEND. keith stood at the door. "..im going back to dinner. make sure lance is ok. this smell is killing me.. i dont think i can stay." keith left.  
"lance, buddy. do you.. want me to get you a glass of warm milk, maybe cookies?" lance nodded.


	2. Fuck Space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO NOT DEAD?  
> SURPRISE, BITCH.

Lance waited for hunk to come back. He was sitting down on his bed, felling more ashamed then he’s ever been in his life. Now hes thinking about everything. Staring up into the ceiling, expression blank, face dry and sticky from previous tears. Hunk came in. “not exactly cookies, but.. Best we have.” he handed lance a plate with… something.. And a glass of milk. (thank you kaltenecker)  
Lance ate some, and pretended it didnt taste weird (which, it did.). Hunk looked at him with cocern, unsure weather to say something or not. But, in the end, he ended up asking one question. “...why did you hide it?” answered with silence from lance’s side. Hunk knows that if lance isnt comfortable, he’ll just stay quiet. So he didnt push it. Lance looked at him, forcing a smile to let hunk know he feels a bit better. They stayed in silence, until hunk said “..i need to go back to dinner.” he got up, and held out his hand so lance will come as well. “Lets go.” lance leaves the plate on his bed, and gets up as well, cup of milk still in hand.  
The walk to the dining room was completely silent.  
When they got there, everyone stared at lance, waiting for a explanation. He just sat down, not saying a word.  
“Sooooo…. Wtf is going on?” pidge raised an eyebrow.  
“...” lance stared down.  
“Lance. We’re worried about you.” shiro said, in an assertive tone, looking directly at lance.  
“..i know.” the boy answered, still looking down, to avoid eye contact.  
Keith has had enough. He finished eating his food as fast as possible, and got up.  
Everyone looked at him like ‘where the fuck do you think youre going?’ (you know, everyone except lance, whos btw, still staring at the damn floor.)  
Keith just walked away. He needs some fucking time to think about this whole situation, since he literally just found out his DAMN CRUSH is an omega, and had to push the gay away for now, because he’s too fucking awkward about it, and he needs to be STRONG and NOT weird to talk to, thank you.  
Everyone else stayed, staring at lance, waiting for an answer.  
Hunk just put a plate of food goo in front of him. “Should i tell them, or are you not comfortable with that yet?” he asked lance, to try and making easier on him.  
“..no.. i..ill do it..” lance sighed, mentally preparing himself. “I.. havent been very open about my secondary gender, because im very insecure about it.. In cuba it wasnt very accepting to be an omega, because theyre typically seen as weak, stupid, and slutty. And being a male omega just makes it worese, because theyre rare, too.. I just.. I thought that if i told you that im an omega, youd kick me out.. Or.. see me as even weaker than you probably already do.. I already felt like the weakest link, even without any of you knowing. So.. i.. I thought…” he started crying, voice cracking up as he spoke. “I thought that if you.. Knew.. you would.. Hate me.. “ everyone was surprised. (except allura and coran, who were just sitting there in pure confusion) shiro put his hands on his mouth, shocked that lance would even think something like that. He always thought lance was confident about himself, because thats what he showed everyone.  
Pidge didnt even make a smug comment. She just blinked in surprise. Hunk.. well, hunk was already sitting next to lance, embracing him in a comforting hug.  
..Silence... Dead. silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im trash  
> welcome to chilli's


End file.
